Eros
by Fuki
Summary: Her thoughts on him was exuberant, his thoughs on her were naught. Sweetness grew excessively, then shattered. Alas, his reckless thoughts on her were aesthetically pleasing, and her thoughts on him were naught. The tables turn. [BotanxYusuke]
1. I see you

**Title: **Eros

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Botan

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **T

**Authors Note: **This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so please be gentle with me. Yusuke and Botan are my only favorite couple throughout the series, i've enjoyed it alot. I'm not really a Keiko/Yusuke fan, I just see no tingle, no real relationship. Don't get me wrong I like Keiko I don't dislike her, I just don't think its best between them two. If I had to choose somebody with her I would pick Kuwabara. Ah, yes, I _do_ see a tingle between them. Same tingle with Botan and Yusuke. Okay enough chit chatter, I hope this story will keep you interested and I'll try my fullest to keep them all in character, i'm not much of an out of character fan myself. Enjoy.

**(The stuff that are in italic are from the past not including the single words though, and most of the story is in Botan's POV.)**

**Chapter 1 - Trying**

_"Yusuke-sama.." _

Love. Such pleasure. If she only knew it, how it felt to love. To _have _a loved one. To hug him, to _kiss_ him. It would all be pleasure. It would be _all_ she wanted, no _needed_. How would it feel to have a lover, how would it be like to breathe every breath when you look at him and say _I love you_. Just thinking about it gave her a lump in her throat. Every breath you took would be like a peice of heaven. Your face would heat and he would kiss you, hug you, anything for you, because it would be for _you_. Botan licked her dry lips, and swallowed hard. The lump. It was still there. Imagine if it were a _real_ lump from her adorned one. Botan felt as if she were highly boast about herself. And highly _nuts. _The rash wind blew her cerulean hair, lashing with it. She was wearing a azure skirt that was up to her knees and she also had a clear white button down shirt (she wore a white tank top under it), which had sleeves, she was wearing white flip flops with cerulean designs, she let her pool of hair down, it suited her, really beautiful. The hem of her skirt blew up to her quivering thighs, her shirt swifly blew towards the right as if it was in water, flapping. It was time to go see Yusuke, she had not seen him in a while, for they had no more violent missons or what not. Its been calm. Its been a while since Botan had seen any of them. So Koenma let her go on vacation to Ningenkai. So had been horribly happy that she was going to see all her friends, which she has not seen for a while, but yet she didn't want to see _them_. Koenma was happy as well for her happiness. Botan summoned her oar, outside from Rekai, and brought the paddle to rest on her forehead and nose softly touching the handle.

"Yusuke-sama..." She serenely whispered.

Her grip on the oar tightened, and she removed it from touching her delicate face, placed it under her and seated on it. She was ready to set off, into the mist air. She slightly bit her lip and headed off.

_"Yusuke!" I called happily. I was going to Yusuke's house. We were going to drink tea and have a talk, with Keiko too. I am so excited. I mean its only the two- oh! Three of us.._

_I got to his door. I gingerly knocked on it. I waited. And waited..and waited. Nobody answered. I turned the knob and it wouldn't budge. I sighed deeply, how I wanted to be in that house now! Then it hit me, a window, I can go to his window, surely he would be there. I sighed happily and did so. I walked through his bushes around his house, which lashed my pink skirt and the bottom of my white button down sleeved shirt. Finally, I got there, I rested my hands on his window and peeped in. At that moment. At that sight, moist tears rolled down I had instantly flushed, it felt so hot. My hands on the window fisted and slowly drifted down the window. I sat there on the grass, my legs by my sides. I sniffed, my whole face was flushed a light pink. I sat there alone weeping. My crush and his girlfriend were having a special time together. Not heavy but showering kisses on eachother, the sounds, the smile, their pleasure. Saying they love eachother and nobody else. That they'll get married and live a lovely life together. All together._

_"Do you hear something?" Keiko had enquired worriedly. _

_Yusuke shook his head._

_"No." Was his answer._

_I could hear them, and let out a small cry silently. I stopped and stood up weakly, my knees were weak, she felt like a worthless peice of-_

_"Oh my god, Botan!"_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. They had saw me. By his window. Crying. Hurt. They both went rushing out of the room, I had the right feeling that they were going to come out and say "Are you okay?", "What happened?", "Why are you crying?". And they would blush, just picturing it made my eye's sting, I loved Yusuke deeply, I didn't want neither of them seeing me like this. I quickly wiped my tears with my sleeve and ran out the yard, onto the sidewalk. When Yusuke and Keiko came out hand in hand, I was gone. Yusuke felt bad, he had an odd feeling that I liked him. But he was way off. I loved him, dearly._

Botan was here, back in Ningenkai. Where Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai were. She is delighted. She wanted to see Yukina-neesan so badly, she missed hugging her and all. She missed Hiei's remarks and scowls, she even missed the non-healthy puffs Shizuru made while smoking. She missed it all. She decided to go to the temple, which was were she came, because most likely the gang, or at least some of them would be here. She _hope_ to see _him_ but she was scared. She shook it off and took a steps on the stairs that led to the temple.

_Tip, Tap_

It stopped.

She was here, finally here. For five whole months. _Peace_.

* * *

I walked towards the temple, my heart beating every step, it was hard to breath, that damn lump was still there. I knew I was scared. Scared of how they might react. Scared of what they would say. Scared if they might _know_ my feelings and what I saw. I closed my batting eye's. My eye's were moist again. Why had I come? There is no such thing as trio love, no such thing. Only one, single, the one and only person will get the chance. Thats how it goes. Only room for _one_. My tongue ran through my wet lips. I stood there distanced from the décor temple.

_I ran as far as my witty legs could take my. To tell you the truth I don't know where the hell i'm going. I'll I was thinking about was crying or be alone. I stopped, I didn't know where the hell I am. I think i'm in some street. It was empty, not a single soul, but mine, was here. I saw a tree. I shakyly walked there. It was big, it had fat green leave on it. I clumsyly sat flat on my butt. I don't know if I accidently fell or what the hell happened. I was too busy mixed with my emotions. I brought my knees up to my chest, and my arms wrapped around it. My knees were pink because of all the stupid trips. I laid my moist chin on my arm with my knees. I inhaled deeply and outhaled slowly, I kept on repeating quickly, I couldn't stop even if I tried. Unless I would cry outloud it would work simutanously. My bangs were clashed onto my cheeks, they were wet because of my tears. I felt horrible._

_"Botan-chan?"_

_No. Not like this. He is the very last one I wish to see. If I saw him I would cry harder. Its so out of me. Yusuke came to me slowly. He looked guilty. Or I don't know. He looked worried. He bent down to me and met my gaze._

_"Whats this?" He pondered softly reaching to my face letting a tear fall to his index finger, "why are you crying?"_

_My mouth trembled. My knees did too. He pulled me into a hug and gently stroked my pilous head. I sniffed on his shoulder, I didn't think he minded my tears on him. He didn't care much. He rubbed my back up and down. It made my face go red. I cried outloud now. It was hard to keep it in. He felt important now. He pulled out of the hug and looked at me straight in my wet amethyst eye's, I looked into his honey ones. He looked serene. I looked like everybody died._

_"Tell me," He quietly asked, "whats wrong?"_

_I softly smiled inwardly. I knew he was going to ask me that. I parted my pink lips and hiccuped, my chest pounded up and pulled back in, making an akward sound. "Hiccup.."_

_"I," I finally began softy, I pulled him into an embrace and drifted my eye's shut, this was going to be embarrassing and heartbreaking, "love you!" I whispered in his ear. I hugged him, I wasn't planning to let him go._

_Yusuke could feel himself getting hot in his face, he felt as if he was steaming off. He tried to pull away but no such luck, I was forcefully holding him._

_"Botan, let me go!" He said trying to wiggle me off, but I held him tight. I didn't want to lose time. He got up and pulled me off. His hands were on my hips, pulling me. I was off of him. _

_"What?" _

_Keiko whispered._

_A tear rolled down her rosey cheek, another..and another. She was crying. Yusuke was holding my hips and we were close to eachother. What else would she think? Her knuckles turned white, she turned around and ran, her flip flops flopping, in every step. When the flopping noise was far off, I looked at Yusuke, he was facing me. He looked angry. He roughly let go of my hips and ran towards his love. Keiko. The one, single, one and only Keiko..his love._

_"Keiko!" He shouted miserably and ran towards her._

_I was there all alone crying. My crys we loud, he was probally ignoring me or whatever. I summoned my oar and quickly left. I absolutely did not want to come to Ningenkai anymore, perhaps this would be the last time. _

Okay Botan ol' girl. No turning back now. The sun is setting and there are molesters at night. I sighed as deep as my lungs could go. I straightned myself, and brushed the hem of my skirt, it was time to go in. I walked towards the shrine, my flip flop flopping. Oh doesn't this sound familar..? My feet picked up and landed on the porch. I took off my flip flops and opened the shrine door, slowly. My heart was racing.

"Hi!" I smiled softly.

Yukina's eye's glistened in joy, I could tell, she got up quickly and embraced me tightly.

"Botan-chan!" She cried happily.

I stroked her soft hair, smiling, she was happy to see me, that was good, now for the others responses.

"Botan-chan," Kurama said surprised, "its been a while, ne?"

"Yes." I nodded, I felt a bit airy as usual. My eye's searched the room, Hiei, Genkai, Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke..!

I glanced at the punk, he was looking cocky as usual, no surprise there, he didn't seem to care much, he just looked at me, I felt his gaze on me, it made me highly uncomfortable. Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara weren't here, I suppose I would meet them later or tommarow. I'm really nervous, but i'm here. Yukina let go and took my hand softly and led me to sit next to her, she offered me some tea, which I gladly accepted. Genkai looked at me and I smiled softly, as did she. Looks like they didn't mind me here.

"So Botan," Genkai's dry voice began. "why did you leave?"

I flinched secretly at the question which she had uncharacteristicly enquired, normaly Genkai wouldn't of get into my personal life but she was concerned.

"I had work." I replied flatly, looking down at the azure skirt I was wearing. Kurama noticed I was uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"So what would you guys like to do tommarow, now that Botan-chan is here?" Kurama smiled.

I'll thank him a million times later on, that he understood me.

"I dunno, the beach?" Yusuke thought aloud, glancing at me at every chance he got. He was studying me. How I felt or what not. If I was angry or sad. But little did he know I was doing the same. I really want to ask him if he and Keiko are good now, I hope so.

"Great idea." Kurama fisted his hand and hit it softly on his palm.

I nodded vigorously.

_Whatever you want.._ I thought glancing at Yusuke quickly. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **I'm done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, so be gentle. I don't approve of this chapter much. I don't think I tried my fullest. Oh well. Review, I love them. I have many thoughts and twist stormed up in my head. I'm dieing to use them. Well this chapter seemed too normal. Okay, well, review, next chapter will be coming shortly.


	2. Darling

**Title: **Eros

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Botan

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **T

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews, its not much but it makes me glad that _somebody_ is reading this. Though I have an odd feeling some of you are not reviewing. Poohey. Well just in case, if your wondering about my age, i'm 12, I recently turned 12. Ah, not the best age but whatever. You're probally shocked, Botan Urameshi was, she e-mailed me about it. Oh yes, and the review by "Fuki" was not by me it was by Botan Urameshi, she came into my account because it wouldn't let me accept non-logged in people's reviews. It wouldn't change so she fixed it and accidently reviewed, just to let you know. Okay, enough chit chat, on to the story. But first I would like to thank the reviewers who actually reviewed.

**

* * *

**

**Botan Urameshi: **Laughing out loud. Thank you, I don't know if i'm like Nirvana1, I highly doubt it, she is way older than me, I think. Your just great.

**Evilchik:** I'm flattered. I'm glad you like it, here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy. You rock.

**Kaygi:** Out of all the reviews, you took your time and made it a fair review. I like that. I like you. Thank you for the review, it made my day. I hope you enjoy this and be happy. :3

**Soulanubious:** Haha, thank you so much! Not many Yusuke and Botan fanfictions are updating, as so i've heard. Thats simply horrible, ne? Hehe, here's the 2nd chapter.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

"Nani?-!"

A smile graced Yukina's pink lips.

"Hai! Botan-chan is back!" Yukina replied for the seventh time to her three shocked friends. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru stood in front of the shrine, with Yukina in front of them. It was early morning; birds cherped their heads of in a singing tune, trees' were shooshing, laughter and happiness filled the air, people talked and what not. It was a great morning to sum it all up. Yukina's hands were cupped together in front of her face, and her pink lips curved up more.

"Thats great!" Shizuru grinned. The blue-headed girl was back, eh? Boy did Shizuru have a **lot** to tell her. Firstly how she missed her and all that crap but most of all the **admirers**! Shizuru grinned more inwards. She puffed a smoke from her cigarette.

"That is truley great!" Keiko smiled a pretty soft smile. Keiko was happy, really. Yusuke had told her that he wasn't cheating on her, he said that Botan was crying because her loved one loved somebody else.

_Keiko ran as fast as she could, she could almost beat Hiei at this. She felt as if she was going to fall flat on her face and break her small nose. Keiko stopped at her house door and let herself fall on the stairs. She sat on it and brought her legs closed together, clapping it against eachother. Her faced was down looking at her hot lap. She gripped the hem of her hot pink dress and flashed back at her sight. Yusuke holding Botan's lower hip, mere inches away from her lips and god knows what else. She gritted her teeth. She looked at her thighs, they were flushed, pink. Then salty tears dripped down her cheek to her thighs._

_"Keiko!"_

_Keiko shook her head._

_"No.." She whispered._

_Yusuke ran to her, her heart shattered at every step he swiftly took._

_"Keiko," He sighed sitting next to her, "its not what you think!"_

_"Then?-!" Keiko raised her head up to him reviling her pink face. Keiko heard him almost sigh horribly. Yusuke reached for Keiko's face with his soft hands but she slapped it off. He tried again and she slapped it off again. He tried it once more but she did nothing. He held her face and looked at her darkened face. He brought her face to his and nudged her softly with his nose. Keiko closed her eye's not to give in to the beautiful structure of his face._

_"I wasn't cheating on you." He began quietly, "Botan was crying because her loved one loved someone else. And I tried to comfort her, so I hugged her, she was crying like a mad girl! Please Keiko, belive me. Why else was she crying when we saw her at my window? She was going to tell us, but then she ran away of embarrassment. Keiko, I love you, only you." Yusuke rubbed tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. She smiled and nodded. It did all make sense, right?_

_"Really, Yusuke?"_

_"Yes, my love." _

_Keiko embraced him, laid her heavy head on his shoulders, while Yusuke's head was on her pilous head. He softy stroked her honey hairs. _

_"I love you." Yusuke breathed._

_"I love you, too." Keiko sighed with pleasure._

"Say where is Botan, anyway?" Kuwabara wondered aloud, scratching his big head. Yukina giggled at how confused he looked. Kuwabara blushed. Shizuru grinned.

"She went to Rekai to get her things with Kurama." Yukina explained.

"Oh."

"Oh yes!" Yukina remembered, "We will be going to the beach today, sorry for the sudden notice-!"

"Oh no, no! Do not worry, sweet Yukina! Kurama called us and told us already!" Kuwabara blushed at his own reply. All four friends had their clothes in the van downstairs. They were going to wear their outfits soon.

"Oh, thats a relief!" Yukina giggled softly, covering her mouth a little as she did. Sweet laughter popped out of her mouth, not rudely, but sweetly. Kuwabara sighed dreamingly. It was quiet the sight.

"Hello!"

Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko all turned to the stairs to see who called out. Kuwabara grinned widely.

"Botan, Kurama, odd seeing you two together!" Kuwabara winked goofyly, he loved to tease people, but not his sweet Yukina for some odd reason.

Botan's cheeks heated pink, Kurama looked away. He wasn't going to say shut-up, he thought to himself. Botan's gaze traveled to Keiko, she paled. Wait a second, Keiko was smiling and waving..! So that means Keiko is not mad, because **Yusuke** tried to sum up a small lie or something. Sneeky idiot.

"Hi, Botan!" Keiko waved.

"Hey, Bo!" Shizuru grinned.

Botan quickly replied by a wave and a small "Hello!".

Kurama looked at Botan, her pink eye's fluttered to his forest green ones. He tugged on the luggage he was holding, which belonged to Botan. She sticked her tongue out and nodded dumbly. They both made through their four friends to put the luggage away in the guest room. They both took off their shoes and went into the guest room through the halls. Genkai and the others were not in the living room, though. Nor the halls or guest room.

"Here we go." Kurama sighed as he put the heavy luggage down. Botan bowed down.

"Thank you, Kurama-san." Botan politely thanked.

"No probelm." Kurama waved. "But, whats in there? Its so heavy!"

Botan laughed, pleasure rang through Kurama's ears.

"Stuff." Botan smiled.

"Heavy stuff." Kurama corrected.

"Hey, where are Yusuke and the others?" Botan asked looking left to right while she did.

"I think their out back." Came Kurama's reply.

"Oh.."

"I'll go out back for them, then put the things in the car for the beach, okay?" Kurama told his blue-headed head.

Botan nodded slowly.

"Okay, i'll pick out something to wear then!" Botan smiled.

"Okay, then." Kurama waved as he left the room.

Botan sighed as he did.

Now to pick something to wear.

She opened her luggage and went through clothes, it was very hot outside so a bikini would do fine. Though she felt very odd, it would be her first time wearing one, the only time she did was when she was with the other ferry girls in Rekai, and they did say she looked nice. Botan smiled a little. Bikini it was. She found a bikini she had brought and picked it out. It was a bright azure, really pretty. It showed her back very much, on the back you would have a thin string that you would have to tie into a bow (it also had a pink glittery flower on the back, medium sized), the top neck, a low (a bit streched) V but not that low (reviling in all the right places nothing serious). Then the bottom bikini underwear, which was the same color as the top, was perfect fit on her, the sides of it were string like, into a bow and it had a pink glittery flower, small size, on each side.

Botan went to lock the door so nobody would come in when she changes. Botan quickly changed into the bikini. Perfect fit, she hugged her flat stomach and her fit body for being perfect for her. She looked in the mirror and smiled a little, it was perfect. Now she had to find something to wear over it for a while until they got into the blue water at the hot beach. She wanted to look **perfect** in front of **him**. She blushed at her own thought, she was being a bitch again. She sighed and then she popped. She knew just what to wear! She grabbed a see through blue skirt-ish wearover. It came with the bikini, it was made for a wear over to look better. It was a see though azure skirt that came down then designed to go higher up on one side of her leg. She wore it. It looked ravishing. She giggled in delight. She grabbed a pink lip gloss and wore the right amount on. She threw it back in her luggage and went to unlock the door. Before she did she let her beautiful soft hair down, she brushed it quickly, flashed a smile to the mirror and unlocked the door. She took a quick shower at Rekai, so she was all done. Botan's bare feet slapped on the wooden floor of the halls. God Genkai's halls were long.

Finally Botan got to the porch, she wore her white flip flops, she looked outside, in front of her. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara were in their swim suits. Yukina had on a bathing suit, one-peice light green, it showed her creamy back, her hair was in a side pony tail, she had a small deep green regular skirt over it, later to take off. Shizuru had on a two peice it didn't show much but her bare shoulders, stomach, arms, back, and legs, it was orange and she wore blue jeans over it, later to take off. Keiko had a light pink two peice, it was normal, it didn't show much of her stomach, but a lot of her small back, it showed a normal amount of her chest. She wore a white skirt over it, that came to her knees, soon to be off when they get to the beach. Kuwabara wore dark orange shorts.

Botan walked over to them and smiled sweetly.

"Hello..!" She sang.

Kuwabara blushed, she did look diffrent, but pretty none the less. Keiko smiled, "Hey, Botan!"

"You look hot, Botan." Shizuru laughed playfully, and put an arm around her friend. Yukina just smiled and nodded at Shizuru's compliment. Botan pondered.

"Oh! Umm, thanks." She smiled weakly.

"No probelm, hey Kurama is down there why don't you help him? We have to get the snacks." Shizuru said.

"Yeah, if you want." Keiko smiled, agreeing.

Botan smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Botan said, she went down the stairs leding to the van and Kurama. Botan got there and decided to surprise him, since he wasn't facing her, she smiled sneekyly. Botan secretly got behind and-

"Hi Botan."

Botan gritted her teeth and looked to her right. Yusuke was leaning on the van looking at Botan, Hiei was sitting on the van. Hiei, who was forced to come, wore black shorts, and looked normal as always. Yusuke wore dark green shorts, and Kurama wore dark red shorts. They all had muscular bodies, but not the ugly musular, the calm hidden ones. Botan brushed her long loose hair with her hands.

"Hi to you too, Yusuke." Botan smiled.

Yusuke grinned and inched closer to her. He poked her flat creamy stomach. She put her hands on her hip and eyed him.

"What are you doing?-!" Botan asked.

"Feeling you-!"

"Pervert!" She wacked him on his head with her own hand.

"Ouch! But I couldn't resist, your outfit has heated me up!" He playfully teased.

Botan's cheek burned up into a pink color, she turned to Kurama, who was done putting the things in the back of the van.

"Done!" Kurama grinned. At the beautiful sight of **Botan** he blushed inwardly.

"Where is Genkai?" Botan asked on her tip toes.

"She didn't want to come, she said she hates going out." Kurama sighed.

"Oh, thats too bad." Botan sighed as well.

"Lets get in the van guys, or there won't be any parking!" Kuwabara yelled running downstairs to the van, with Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko behind him.

Soon they all got in the van, in front, Kurama was driving, Hiei was in the front seat with Kurama by his side, in the back Shizuru, Kuwabara and Yukina were in the middle. In the very end were Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko, they were squished because of the things in the back. Yusuke's eye's twiched, but at least he had a good view of Botan and Keiko's chests.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Hiei." Came Kurama's reply.

"..Now?"

"Nope."

"Ugh..!" Hiei sighed, looking out the window as the fresh breeze slapped his face.

Minutes later they arrived at the beach, luckly they found parking, it was packed. The group came out of the van and went to the water, they found a perfect spot, close to the water and all. They all laid a big blanket, shadowed it with a big umbrella and had their fun. Kuwabara was hitting on Yukina, Shizuru was with Keiko in the water, and Hiei and Kurama were in the water as well, talking.

Botan plopped herself on the sand and let the heated sand drip off her hand, she laid on her stomach playing with the hot sand in the sun.

"Whatcha doin?" Yusuke asked laying next to her laughing.

"I'm playing with the sand, duh." Botan said.

"Want me to rub your back with cream?" He laughed.

"Nope." She continued to play with the sand.

She got up and headed for the water, where everybody was, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko were now in their own group, while the other boys were more away from them having their own fun. Botan headed for her three friends. But first she took off her over-wear like everybody did. She walked to her three friends and smiled, they went into the more deeper water, but nothing dangerous.

"Hello!" She sang.

"Hello to you too, sweetie."

Botan paled and turned around, it was a man, he was tall, brown golden-ish eye's, short spiky black hair, his skin was creamy peach, he was cute.

"Uh.." Botan frooze, was he hitting on her?-!

He slithered an arm around her and nudged his cheek against hers, Botan turned pink. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko giggled. He winked at her and left. Botan huffed, and furrowed her eye brows. Boy, what was that all about?

"He was cute!" Shizuru jumped, "You should of followed him, I sure hell of would!"

Botan laughed.

"You follow **everybody**!" Botan laughed again."I'm going to go lay down, i'm tired."

The girls nodded and had their fun. Botan went to their blanket, in the shade, and laid on her back, looking straight up at the high umbrella. Her legs were shut together, her hands were under her light head. Petals of water were on her fitted body. She closed her eye's. Then she felt something touch her. Her eye's fluttered open. It was that guy! He was on top of her! Though his body wasn't **on** hers.

"Wh-hat are you doing?-!" Botan almost yelled, but it didn't sound mean she was so innocent, she couldn't.

"I wanted to see you-"

"What the hell are doing..?" Yusuke said pulling the guy off of Botan, Botan sat up, Oh no, Yusuke does have a big **temper**..

"Hey, she is _mine_.." The boy said.

"No, she is mine." Yusuke roughly said, pulling him closer to his dark face.

"I-uh um uh s-sorry!" He ran away, sanding dusting the place as he did.

"Loser.." Yusuke laughed, he turned to Botan, "Are you okay?"

Botan had an idea flash in her head.

"Why did you do **that**?-!" Botan's eye brows furrowed, "I **liked** him!"

Yusuke's eye's went into tiny pupils. Did she just say she **liked** that jerk?-!

"What!" Yusuke shouted.

"Um, yeah, duh!" Botan stood up and put her finger on his muscular chest, she pushed it in. "I wanted him!"

"**WHAT!**" Yusuke shouted surprised, people looked at him and turned away, things were going normal now, after his outrageous glare.

"Shh," Botan pinched him, "I was going to invite him over!"

Yusuke paled, he was not going to say anything now!

"What the hell?-!" Yusuke looked at her crazyly.

Botan laughed inwardly, this was all going smoothly!

"Its time to go guys, its going to ran!" Kurama shouted, everybody packed up the things, something in everybody hands, it was going to rain soon so it was best to leave as soon as possible. Everybody ran into the car, in their same seats. It was time to go home.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Okay, okay. This chapter was outrageously normal. Sorry, I just don't feel it! Sorry, I won't be lazy anymore! Until next time! Review please..! If I don't get more reviews then I won't continue, because I don't think you like it.

D:


	3. Breathe

**Title: **Eros

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Botan

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **T

**Authors Note: **Hey, thank you guys for all the reviews. And also if you hadn't noticed I made a new story, "Hubby". Odd title? I kind of like it. It was going to be called "Fooled" but it wasn't a very good title, bleh. I wanted a title that nobody used. Maybe somebody did, who knows. Eh, anyway I want to thank the reviewers below.

**Botan Urameshi: **Thanks, I love your reviews, hehe. Have good readings!

**Evilchik: **Haha, thank you! Your so sweet with your reviews! How can you be evil, you seem as sweet as a peach. Or are you? Hm.. x)

**Little Sakura 87: **Hehe, you must really like Yusuke/Botan, hm? Well this is the 3rd chapter, might be fluff n' stuff.

**Kaygi:** Oh! Thank you! As a 12 year old i'm annoying. But when it comes to writing I get excited and what not. You probally write great! Scratch that, you are a great author:3

**Me(really myself xD): **Stop reviewing my stories, I ban you from coming here, jerk! My, god! D:

**Random Reviewer: **Thank you for the review. Here's the update, enjoy!

**Vulpixi Misa: **-Legaspeth- Your jealous?-! Of this horrible-ness?-! Don't be! Your way better:3! And thank you so much for the reviews, i'm glad. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading. Its probally already boring you. My stories tend to do that. Oh yes, and I don't fancy Kurama and Botan very much either, its for sure Yusuke/Botan, I didn't mean to glitter it with Kurama/Botan, my, I didn't even know that I did. D:

**Snowangel37: **Hehe, here it is, I hope this pleases you. :D

_Thank you everybody else, I have no time to thank other people, I must leave soon! Sorry, I'll make it up to you in the next chappie :3.._

* * *

Keiko sinked deeper in her seat. What a boring ride this was. Everybody was quiet, the rain hit the window, making plopping noises that were getting quite annoying. Just looking out the window, the slosh and noises. Tranquility was her biggest pet peeve. 

"Can we do something other then being sitting ducks?" Keiko groaned, putting her elbow on her thigh and laid her chin on her palm, sighing.

Botan's head rose from her lap. Her head turned to Keiko, she smiled weakly. Yusuke scratched his forehead, while looking at their girly like actions.

"Oh, um. How about going out to eat then?" Botan enquired gazing on Keiko's bored honey orbs. Botan's stomach growled. Botan frowned. Keiko giggled.

"Hungry?" Yusuke smirked, his face leveling her pink one. Botan rolled her pink eye's.

"A little." She smiled at him. "Well lets skip the "going out to eat" i'll cook home, then we'll all eat."

"Oh no, no, no! I'll cook and save you the trouble, Botan-san." Yukina gestured turning to look at her in the back seat. Yukina smiled at her, her cheeks rose.

Botan shook her head.

"Mmm-mm, i'll be cooking, I want too, please?" Botan smiled, her shoulders backed, her pink lips glossed with lip gloss curved curled up.

Yukina sighed, she nodded happily.

"As you wish, Botan-san." She giggled.

Botan smiled as well.

"What are you going to make, Botan?" Kuwabara grinned, turning to face Botan in the back seat. Shizuru leaned over Yukina and grabbed his ear. She smoked a puff from her cigarette. The smoke fogged his face.

"Oh, no. Were going home. Its late."

Kuwabara frowned deeply. No food? No Yukina? Aw!

"But why not, its summer!" He whined, blowing the smoke away from him, by blowing air from his mouth.

"Kurama drop us off here we live close here." Shizuru smiled at the green-eyed sweet cheeks.

Kurama nodded and did so. Hiei pounced up happily as they both left. Kurama chuckled at his actions. Soon they got to the shrine. They parked the car and walked to the shirne. Keiko was first to enter the shrine. everybody came after. First off they all went to change into their clothes, which was in the van. Then time by time they all sat down, Genkai greeted them. Yukina softly sat down on the soft futon, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke did the same. Botan stood, heading for the kitchen. But before she did she asked Genkai,

"Aren't you going to stay, i'm cooking.."

"I'll pass, thank you, but i'm not very hungry." Genkai smiled and walked to her room.

Botan shrugged and went to the kitchen to prepare something, quick. She closed the curtains so that nobody can see her or what not. It was eight o clock. By ten or somewhere around then she would be done. Now what to cook. Hm..

**

* * *

****(Now Botan's POV)**

* * *

What to cook, what to cook..? I went to a near by drawer and grabbed an apron. I put it on myself and tried to tie the back. But, my, I couldn't, my fingers fiddle with it trying to close it, but then..somebody grabbed me from behind. I gasped. The person tied the back for me, tightly. 

"You _should_ of asked me."

My pinked deepened into red. It was him, hm? What could he possibly want? Such a fake yowl he had made.

"Yusuke," I grinned turning around so I can face him, "you startled me."

"Sorry." He sighed brushing my hair, which was in a ponytail, with his soft fingers. I bit my bottom lip, I refused to let that pleasurable moan escape my lips. I softly lowered my eye lids.

"Its okay, you should go I need to cook." I backed away from him and pointed to the curtains, where he was suppose to leave. Yusuke frowned. He inched closer to me, grabbed my wrists, and pushed even _closer_ to me, I backed into the counter. I gulped slowly. Oh, my. A lump? I swallowed hard. Yes, I am right. A lump was in my throat. I started to feel uncomfortable when he came closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath heating up my face. It felt good. Oh no, no, no, no! I can't think of this, I must get him off. He rubbed my palms with his thumb.

"Eh.." I breathed closing my eye lids, with my wine colored lips parted, sighing. My blushed warmed up, blood was streaming up my face, I felt heavy headed. My body was also warm. I could tell his gaze was on me, only me. Every breath was hard to breathe. Oh, my. This is..why this is..**_love_**! From like, to crush, to love. To love. To deep love. Oh, oh. I could feel him smirking, oh yes. His mouth rubbed on my rosed cheek. Oh. Yes.

"Ahh...!" I had to let it out. In one breath. My heart felt like it was pushed in and my lump just grew. I was burning with sensation now. Wait..no, no, no, I must stop this. What if somebody comes?-! I gentally opened my eye's a little, and pushed the witty boy softly. He blinked at me in confustion.

"Please," I breathed, "stop.."

Oh, no. This was not part of my plan. Oh dammit, screw the plan..as long as he is close to me. Oh, yes.

"Why..?" He questioned, his head went lower, to my neck, the tip of his soft nose brushed through my neck, I squeezed my eye's shut.

"Because, you mustn't." I whispered, trying to free my hand from his grip, our faces were faced down the whole time. Lowered. His fingers trailed down the sides of my neck. I gritted my white teeth.

"Okay.." He huskyly whispered in my ear. "But answer this, do you..really like that guy..that guy that you said you..erm..wanted..?"

I bit down my laugh. To Tell or not to tell? Eh, poor baby, I wouldn't want him to worry.

"No.." I left my bottom lip hanging. I licked my dry lips. Yusuke backed away, letting me go, and looked at me in the eye, grinning as his usual self. I looked at him with my flushed pink face. My bangs were stuck to my face, I can feel it. My hair band was in the middle of my ponytail. My fingers reached to the back of my head to fix my hair, I did so. I turned around, he left the room when I did. I sighed. I remembered what happened. He has a women, I should of never told him how I felt, everything was normal. I wish I could live a new normal. Anyway, it was time for food.

Hm. Glossy cooked rice is a real treat. I smiled I took a big bowl and poured rice in it. Then I poured in water and stir the rice with my hand as I pressed hard on it. Then I rinsed the water out and did the same three to four times. The rice was all clean, I needed to leave it there, with water in the bowl with the rice, for thirty minutes so, I guess i'll make something else mean while.

Oh how about some Nikujaga (**A/N: Nikujaga is beef with potatos**.)? Thank goodness Yukina showed me where lots of the things were or I would of get _nothing_ done! I grabbed some beef from the freezer. Ah, it was cold yet mushy. I hate this kind of stuff. I grabbed potatos' and cut the skin of the potato off with a knife. Then when the icy beef was melted, which didn't take long thanks to the hot water, I thin sliced it. I cut the potatos' into little peices which looked like squares. But not too small, 2x2x3cm peices. Then I fried the potatos', meet, and onion it a frying pan. Then in a couple minutes I added water, so then it was covered with water. I added soy sauce, suger, and benito (**A/N: Benito is katsuo soup stock**.). After that I went to the rice, its been thrity minutes, so then I heated the boiled water for 10 minutes then rinsed the water from the rice bowl into the sink, but not the rice, of course not the rice. Then I poured the rice into the boiled water. It was vigorously boiling, I mixed it lightly. I closed the top and low heated it for ten minutes. I went back to the Nikujaga I mixed that a little, too. It looked like it needed ten more minutes or something. I had alot of rice so I can make onigiri (**A/N: Onigiri are rice balls**.). I smiled brightly. Everybody loves onigiri! I got the umeboshi (**A/N: Umeboshi is a soft pickled plum that you put in a onigiri**.), and nori (**A/N: Nori are dried laver to cover the onigiri**.).

I went back to the rice and high heated it for twenty seconds then stopped it onto low and let it steam for ten minutes. I went to the Nikujaga, it was fully done. It had a high yummy scent. I smiled, perfect. It was really hot, so I put a top on the frying pan. I went back to the rice, it was done, there were lots of rice, which was good. I grinned to myself when I opened the top. Perfect and glossy. Oh, yes. Best rice ever. Hehe. I took the rice and put it in a big fancy bowl with designs on it, it was nice and big, it was so much that I left some for the onigiri, the other rest was in the big fancy bowl, ah. Yum.

Now to hurry up and make the onigiri, with the left over rice. It was enough to make twelve onigiris'. Yep, I told you it was alot of rice. I sprinkled some salt on the rice, remember this is the onigiri rice not the normal one, and mixed it a little. I wet my hands. I put the rice on my hands, I formed it into a triangle like ball, I made a dent in the center, I put the umeboshi in the dent softly, then I covered it with rice, I formed it into a triangle again. Lastly I wrapped it with nori. Ta-da! That was only one! I made eleven more. All done.

I took the Nikujaga and put it in a fancy big bowl, as well. With the onigiris' I put those in a big pretty plate. Mm. Delicious! I ran into the other living room, there are two, and I laid a eating like matt that was a matt type like for eating. Then I put the hot food on the matt, then I laid the chop sticks, bowls, cups, napkins, and drinks. It was all ready, and yummy!

I walked to the other living room, they were sitting down, talking, until they saw me they grinned. Yukina and Keiko just smiled sweetly. I refused to look at Yusuke. I just smiled like a sheep. I led them all the the living room where the food was. I grinned as I saw them drool and their watery eye's was a treat too. Even Hiei was smiling. We all sat down, on the floor.

"Oh, Botan-san, this is so yummy!" Yukina squeeked, plopping a potato in her mouth.

"Thank you." I smiled. I'm happy they like my food. My smiled grew as more compliments greeted me. Hehe. I looked a Yusuke slowly, he seemed to enjoy it. I blushed again remembering what happened before. How _close_ his lips were. Brushing against her.

"Ah.." I sighed lowering my eye lids, my pink eye's turned purple, shimmering with pleasure. Oh, yes. Oh no! Oh no! I said that aloud didn't I?-!

Yusuke's head popped up staring at me, so did Hiei, Kurama, and everybody else. Damn!

"Its so warm, and toasty!" I lied, with both of my hands cupping the sides of my face.

"Oh!" Keiko laughed, "For a second there I though the rice gave you pleasure.." Keiko whispered.

I pinked and giggled inwardly.

Yusuke just stared at me..

"I'm full, i'll go to my room." I stood up and smiled at them enjoying their meal. I walked to my room, I past the halls, I opened my door and closed it behind me. I breathed heavyly. I can't belive that happened! Maybe a good night sleep would work. Perhaps it would..

"Ah.." I sighed, plopping myself on the fluffy bed. My fingers rubbed the back of my wet ear. Wet? Am I that nervous! My, my. Rest would be the best, for now. I gingerly closed my eye lids, and fell asleep in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"I guess we should be going." Keiko stood up and smiled at her friends, "Come on, Yusuke. Oh yes! Thank Botan for me, please. Oh and thank you for the wonderful day!" 

Yusuke groaned. Too tired to get up.

"No problem..! Your very welcome." Yukina warmed the small room with a smile.

Keiko's gaze fell to the floor, where Yusuke was laying. Her nostrals flared up.

"Get up already, sheesh!" Keiko stared at him on the floor.

Yusuke turned his head.

_Its more interesting **here**._

"I want to spend the night." He huffed with a goofy grin.

Keiko kicked him playfully.

"Who is going to walk me home? I can't stay here!"

Kurama, who was sitting on a futon with Hiei, looked up at the brunette, innocently. He smiled at her when she caught his green stare. She rouged secretly.

"I will escort you to your home then, Keiko-san." Kurama smiled widely and stood up, by Keiko's side. Keiko's skin heated. _Steam_ could come out of her mouth right now.

"Uh, its okay, really-!"

"Keiko-san, its not _safe_ for you to go wondering around at this hour." Kurama hushed her with that warning, "And i'll be _delighted_ to take you, anyway."

Keiko laughed in a sigh and nodded as did so.

"Alright, if you put it that way!" Keiko cheered. She turned to Yusuke and bit her upper lip. "You gonna to be okay?"

Yusuke turned around so that he would face her and slowly nodded.

She sighed.

Both, she and Kurama, had left the temple. Kurama was going home on the way, too, anyway. Hiei watched them leave in silence. His crimson peeks stopped on brown ones.

Yusuke looked at him, dully.

_He seriously needs to yip yap._

"Eh.." Hiei turned away and stood up, he glaced at Yukina as he left. Probally headed to sleep in the trees'. Yukina sighed as he left. She looked at her pink palms, which were resting on her warm lap.

"Hm.." She softly groaned in her quiet tone. Like Hiei, she was quiet, like brother like sister. Just leave out the violent and cruel parts and you got it.

Yusuke grinned sleepyly and looked at Yukina.

"Is there something wrong?" Yusuke enquired to the sea haired suger.

She turned to him and slightly shook her head.

"Nothing.." She uneasyly answered.

Yusuke frowned.

"Your a poor liar."

Yukina giggled at him.

"I'll get you blankets and a pillow for your futon." Yukina told him, she stood up and walked away.

Yusuke watched her leave. He never really does talk to her that muched, she was fun to talk to since she laughs to almost anything and talks about interesting things. He stopped thinking. Botan popped up. He didn't even have to _think_ when he remembers her. It just..comes. Odd, uncanny, stupid thing, but yes. Wait..he has the prettiest girl ever, Keiko, no affairs, no affairs! If only you could have two girlfriends with no problem. That was stupid. That would be naught.

"Here you go!" Yukina smiled and gently threw him the pillow and blankets while she was up on her two small feet. Yusuke catched it with no problem what so ever. Yukina's hands laid her her thighs through her kimono.

"Good night, Yusuke-san." Yukina gave her fond bye-bye's.

"Night." Yusuke nodded, Yukina left and he laid in the living room on his futon looking up at the ceiling with his hands resting under his head. All the lights were off.

Not sleepy.

_Boy..I wonder what Botan is doing.._ Yusuke thought.

Tossing and turning and tossing and turning.

Dammit.

Yusuke stood up and very carefully took one step to another step, heading for Botan's room. So evil. Yet cute. He knew where it was. He been there. Finally, after carefully walking in the dark halls, he made it to Botan's room. He slowly opened the thin door. _Creeeek_. His brown orbs traveled the room like flash lights. It had stopped. On a soft breathing harmony. She was resting on her side, her pink lips slighty parted, her long blue bangs laying on her pretty little face. Yusuke felt sleepy just looking at her. _Bap, bop. _He walked closer to her with his bare feet pressing against the wooden floor, constantly. He gently brushed her bangs. He felt her hot breath on his wrist. He looked at her closely.

He paused.

_What am I feeling?_

Yusuke's eye's widened.

_Love..?_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Blaaah, I have so many thingers to post, new stories n' all.. But I want to wait.. at least when one of my stories are done. Oh, ack! And sorry about the little food lesson c: 


End file.
